


Blue But Tastes Like Red.

by BGee93



Series: AoTen Fics [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Aged Up, Childhood Memories, Enemies to Friends, Getting to Know Each Other, Light Flirting, Lollipops, M/M, Not Beta Read, Pre-Relationship, Tea, guess monster, light banter, light editing, they're students in this but it's not mentioned, think 3rd year college
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 16:29:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15733194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGee93/pseuds/BGee93
Summary: Tendou disturbs Aone's morning ritual.





	Blue But Tastes Like Red.

**Author's Note:**

> This wip is so old but I cleaned it up and decided to finally post it. I adore this ship so much and it deserves more love.

It was a chillier morning than usual but it didn’t bother Aone too much as he walked to his usual spot, a thermos filled with warm raspberry and lemon tea swinging back and forth in his hand as he walked. As usual, people walked around him, avoiding him as much as possible. The actions still bothered him as much as they had back in high school, but he likes to think that with the help of his close friends he’s grown a thicker skin against it and is able to just deal with it without the botherance getting too deeply under his skin.

Arriving at the park he follows the familiar path towards the bench near the water fountain, boots digging in and crunching against the gravel beneath the soles. The bustle of people around were mostly those on their way to work, cutting through the mini park to save some time, and a few joggers swished past him. He recognised two and they smiled, sending him a wave as they passed causing his cheeks to flush as he lifted a hand in greeting.

Someone was sitting on his usual bench, surprising him, and he looked down at his feet, hesitating a moment before walking over and sitting down. Just like on trains, buses or him walking down the street, it never took anyone long before they moved away from him. 

Aone was a larger man, always had been, and his face was naturally stern looking, hard, serious, but mostly described as scary. He’s accidentally scared kids, even making one cry when he’d sat down on the opposite seat to the little girl. That incident still makes him flush with sadness, it’s not like he means to look this way. It’s just his face. It didn’t help that he’d inherited the no eyebrows thing from his dads side. Genes were weird, and they all but screwed him for most of his life.

“Hi,” jerking his head to look at the person, who was still somehow sitting next to him on the bench, his heart thumping up into his throat as he blinked rapidly in their direction. A few minutes pass as Aone tries to figure out if the person had actually spoken to him, staring blankly back at their slightly smiling face.

The person began to grin as they sucked on a lollipop, a bit of blue residue showing up along the gumline as the grin showed off a canine. Aone continued to blink and stare, finally realising they had in fact spoken to him directly and we’re either waiting patiently for him to speak or was simply amused by his lack of saying anything at all. He watched as a gloved hand came up to grab the stick of the lollipop, pulling it slowly out of the persons mouth with an audible pop. 

Aone swallowed and flushed a deep red when a string of blue tinted saliva followed the candy as it pulled away from their mouth, breaking and leaving a drop of blue on the side of their mouth. A pink-red-blue comboed tongue swiped out to lick away the drop. Aone briefly wondered if it was raspberry flavoured, which had always been his favorite as a kid. It was blue but tasted red was always his way of describing it, in his mind anyways.

“Want one?” his eyes were brought away from the guys mouth to his eyes, flinching in shock at how red and intense they were. The guy waved around his half eaten lollipop in question and Aone debated on how dumb it would be to say yes.

Before his mind made a decision the guy stuck the lollipop back into his mouth, humming happily as he swished it around his tongue. Aone blinked, watching the white stick swivel back and forth before watching as the they arched forward on the bench and began digging through their pockets.

Taking the moment of their distraction away from him, Aone quickly eyes the guy up, appreciating the view if he was to be honest. Their hair was vibrantly red, almost blindingly so, and it was pulled back by a purple and white bandana, the ends sticking up and out in various directions. Their puffy jacket looked too big for them, the bottom nearly reaching the middle of their thighs sitting down, but seemed warm and cozy, the hood lined with what he hoped was faux fur. From what he could see they were tall and lanky, but the skinny jeans hugged leg muscle that seemed toned if he had to guess. 

Sleepy, hooded red eyes snapped up to meet his gaze again.

“Tada!~” the guy sing-songed out as he held a new lollipop out towards Aone. It took him a few minutes to give in and take the sucker from the outstretched hand, the person not seeming to mind the wait as he pulled out his own licked at his lips which were beginning to turn a few shades of blue on the inner part. Slowly, hesitantly Aone set the thermos down in between them, gently took the offered candy and smiled with a pink flush when it turned out to be a genuine offer. Unwrapping the candy in swift movements he settled into the bench, shifting just a bit closer to the person.

The guy watched him from the corner of his eyes, lazily grinning as he watched the happy emotions cross over Aone’s face. Barking out a laugh when Aone finally unwrapped it and practically shoved it in his mouth before the wrapper was crumpled and shoved into a random pocket. 

Aone swished the lollipop around in his mouth with his tongue, allowing a large amount of saliva to build up before he swallowed it, smiling nostalgically at the taste of bittersweet raspberry filled his taste buds and slid down his throat. Despite the biting chill outside his body filled with warmth, a comfortable feeling settling over and around him as childhood memories filled his mind.

“They’re blue, but somehow taste like red! It’s the best,” his eyes turned to look at the other, now swinging his long legs out in front of him in the air as he grinned widely at Aone. Aone smiled back as much as he could without it feeling weird, still ending up more of a smile than he could usually muster, and hoped that it wouldn’t come across as a glare. Which is usually what people assumed it was. He nodded his head low in thanks and agreeance.

“You’re welcome~!” the sing-song voice was back as he grinned so widely at Aone the blue tinted gums were back and the already hooded eyes slitted until they looked like they were closed, wrinkling deeply in the corners.

They sat for several minutes in comfortable silence. Aone enjoyed his treat, briefly thinking of how his mother would scold him for eating candy so early in the morning, while the redhead hummed an odd tune that Aone didn’t recognise. The others sucker was long gone by the time Aone looked back over, reaching for the thermos to sip at the thankfully still steaming tea within, thoroughly enjoying the taste of bitter lemon and real raspberries as they mixed with the bittersweet flavour of the lollipop. He noticed the other watching him again and Aone held out the thermos in a mutual offering.

Looking a bit shocked for a moment, the guy took a second to regain his slight smile, something Aone now guessed was just the way his mouth naturally fell, as he took the thermos from him slowly. Their fingers brushed as it was passed between them, each time causing Aone to flush deeper and deeper shades of pink until the tea was gone, leaving a few stray leaves and raspberry seeds his strainer didn’t catch. He mentally noted how he needed a new one soon to avoid that aftermath.

“Oh it’s yummy!” the guy danced back and forth, moving his hips and hugging the thermos as he swallowed the last sip of tea. Aone flushed again, the heat of his face at least keeping him warm, as he dipped his head down in thanks, taking the thermos from the others hands for the last time before laying it down on the bench between them.

“Do you make your own tea?” Aone nodded slowly, eyes still downcast as he sucked on the last tiny piece of his treat.

“That’s awesome!” blinking he met the others eyes, a small smile nod his only reaction to the statement. He found himself oddly wanting to tell the person of how it was a family tradition to make their own tea, recipes and mixes being passed down through each generation for the past several years now. He even owns his great-great-great grandmother's teapot which was apparently her pride and joy after receiving it as a housewarming gift from her new mother-in-law. But like usual, his mouth remained shut.

“You really like making your own tea huh?” blinking slowly Aone looked up and nodded again. “That’s cool, I’ve never tried making my own but there’s a few flavours that sound like they would be amazing to try together so I’ve thought about it,” Aone hummed as he listened to him list off a few of the thought up flavours. Nodding at ones he agreed sounded good, managing to give a thumbs up as a sign of ones he’s actually done himself which the person somehow understood and became excited about, asking a slew of questions about it.

Over time they switched onto other topics, Aone confused as to how he hasn’t said a single word through the whole exchange but the guy understanding him anyways. They were on the subject of anime and manga, something the person seeed very passionate about while Aone remained indifferent, when the person suddenly clapped his hands excitedly and reached for a bag that had been sitting beside him underneath the bench. Producing a book he flipped open to a random page and handed it to Aone. Upon glancing through the inked pages he cringed at the sights of people attacking what looked like ugly, deformed giants with long blades. Upon seeing a page where one of them was cutting into the flesh of the giants Aone handed the book back.

“It’s about these giant titans that have taken over the world and humanity is on the brink of extinction, cool right?” Aone cringed as he met their overly happy face, eyes wider than they had been and smile wide, showing off rows of teeth and gums. He wanted to say it wasn’t something he would ever be interested in, that it was too gorey for him but the guy threw his head back and laughed loudly. “Haha! It’s fine, I have others wanna see?” Aone thought for a minute before shaking his head very slowly, hoping it came across as a ‘not now’ kind of answer.

Although that implied they would ever meet again after this. Still, the answer seemed accepted as the book was carefully stored away in the bag again.

“So do you live around here?” Aone pointed across the small park, towards a cluster of buildings, held up two fingers and pointed at his right hand.

“Second building on the right? Next to the shorter one?” nodding he grinned, glad his explanation was understood. “Awesome! I’m new to the area, I live about two blocks that way,” he turned around in the bench and pointed in the opposite direction, Aone knowing it was in the direction of the duck pond. A large cluster of privately owned homes that were usually rented out to students was that way. Moniwa lived in one of them.

“Do you come here often?” he shifted around on the seat, slightly uncomfortable with how personal the questions seemed to be growing but also feeling like it was okay to answer, but then being held back again by the sense that the person was leading to something that Aone just became confused over what it could even be. “Y’know, in a non I’m a creepy stranger trying to get in your pants, just someone looking for company kind of question,” Aone lifted a brow at the statement, disagreeing that he could ever make good company for anyone who didn’t already know him.

“You’re good company! Have more confidence in yourself!” Aone kept the brow raised in defiance to which the guy just threw his head back at and laughed boisterously at. “Because you don’t talk?” He felt like saying ‘no shit’, a fact that his mother would be angry at, but the words sat thickly on the tip of his tongue. Once again, somehow, the guy knew what he was trying to say.

Aone watched as he laughed so hard he had to sit back, hand to his forehead as the other rested over his stomach. After a few minutes though he calmed, the laughter turning into chuckles until they were soft sighs falling from him. When his sleepy looking eyes met Aone’s again his expression began to turn darker, more serious and hard. A shiver ran through his spine at the expression, another running through and tingling over his nerves when the chipper, happy, sing-song voice dropped low and bordered on menacing.

“Anyone with half a brain can figure out what you’re trying to say if they pay attention,” understanding that the expression and sharp tone wasn’t directly towards him, not really anyways, Aone relaxed a bit. But sent him a questioning gaze. “You have a very expressive face,” with a shrug the darkness over his whole being lifted in an instant, as if it hadn’t even been there in the first place. Legs lifting and swinging out in front of him again.

“It’s a nice face by the way,” his jaw dropped open in utter shock when the others words registered and processed in his mind. The redhead laughed again at the reaction, sending him a quick wink, tongue darting out to swipe a glossy, wet trail along his lips. After a minute or so he decided to finally introduce himself, causing Aone to realise they hadn’t actually spoken their names yet despite just having an almost two hour conversation. “I’m Tendou, Tendou Satori,”

He watched the red hair sway as the head bent low in a respectful greeting, but the sharp, red eyes never left his gaze which caused his head to bend at what looked like an awkward and uncomfortable angle. Aone swallowed slowly, unsure of if he should introduce himself as well, or take this moment to excuse himself and run away. His upbringing wanted him to introduce himself as it was proper manners but he still felt conflicted.

“Take your time, tell me when you’re ready. If you wanna wait till we hang out a few times that’s cool too,” Tendou raised himself back up, cracking his neck as he settled back into the bench, this time turning himself to face Aone more fully. An elbow rested on the back of the bench, head falling into the hand as he smiled at Aone while Aone tried to figure out how to respond to the ‘till we hang out a few times’ comment. “You’re my first friend around here, ‘course we’re gonna hang out!”

Aone’s hand slid up to the back of his head to scratch at the short hairs there, face flushing at the word friend. He’d never been good at making friends outside of volleyball so suddenly being told he was one in a way that left no room for argument was vastly new territory for him.

“Hah! Most of my friends didn’t really have a choice in befriending me, just ask Wakatoshi-kun and Semi-Semi! You’ll meet them again eventually,” his mind got stuck on the ‘again’ but Tendou was already continuing. “I promise I’ll grow on you though!” the sharp, slightly dark gaze came back again, though it was far less intimidating and nerve wracking than earlier, as Tendou’s eyes roamed over him in an achingly slow pace.

“Least you have better fashion sense than Semi-Semi,” Aone looked down at his attire, face blushing deeply at the intense stares he was still receiving as he did so. He was in an old leather jacket, plain jeans and a plain white shirt. A black beanie on his head and some boots, nothing special. His eyes flicked up, and in a moment of fading confidence, his eyes roamed over Tendou once again. He started from the bottom this time, taking in the faded, black converse that have seen better days, before going all the way up to the bandana that held back the wild, vibrant hair. Suddenly a memory clicked in his mind, flashing through him quicker than he had time to fully grasp it.

It was of when they’d agreed to a practice game, back in high school, against Shiratorizawa and he’d done his usual ‘pinpointing the ace’ thing that people apparently found creepy. He liked to think of it more as his silent way of mentally messing with the other team, trying to throw them off. But it wasn’t Ushijima his mind was reminding him of, it was the weird, jerky movements of a tall, lanky, redhead dancing around and singing behind him that his mind was suddenly remembering.

“Oh ho! You finally remembered me huh?” Aone blankly stared at the sinisterly grinning Tendou, nodding so slowly he actually wondered if the action was noticeable. Apparently it was. “Don’t worry about it, Wakatoshi-kun is always the first to be noticed,” Tendou shrugged and inched closer to Aone on the bench, not stopping until their knees gently touched, body heat warming the area they touched softly. 

“Plus I don’t remember your name, remember your face though!” Aone, feeling slightly embarrassed about forgetting him, and in a moment of silliness, wiggled his non-existent brows. Tendou snickered and wiggled his own. “Haha ye~ah, it’s the eyebrows,” Aone sighed and nodded. After a moment Tendou’s face softened.

“Does that bother you?” Aone shrugged a bit, basically saying it did but not as much as it had. Tendou nodded, face still remaining soft. “‘M sorry if I offended you,” Aone shook his head to tell him it was alright.

They sat in silence for awhile after that, just staring out across the small park as the morning slowly began fading into late-morning, early-afternoon. The sun was shining brightly now and the air warmed up enough to take away the bite of the chill though it was still cold enough to bring color to peoples faces. The sound of his stomach rumbling, the feeling of it vibrating when he laid a hand across it, brought his attention to the fact that he’d been thrown out of his usual routine and had actually forgotten to eat breakfast at his favorite cafe down the street. 

Tendou stood and stretched before turning to him, eyes soft, almost fond?, and lips spread out in a knowing grin.

“Hey wanna go grab a some breakfast?” Aone nodded and also stood, gathering up his thermos as Tendou slung his bag over his shoulder. After hesitating a moment he tapped Tendou lightly on the shoulder to get his full attention. When he had it again he rubbed his stomach and threw a thumb over his shoulder in the direction of the cafe. He would have used words this time, at least a few, but also wanted to test to see just how much Tendou seemed to understand what he meant. 

Tendou grinned and linked his arm through Aone’s, surprising him into dropping his jaw again. “Awesome! Your treat! I’ll get the next one!” nodding Aone dipped his head down in a low bow, careful not to move Tendou’s arm from his own.

“Aone, Takanobu,” his tongue felt thick and his throat tickled as the words vibrated and fell past his lips. Tendou whooped, throwing a fist in the air in triumph causing Aone to grin and chuckle.

“Nice t’ah meet yeah TakaTaka-kun!” blushing at the sudden use of a nickname he bowed low again before gently pulling Tendou in the direction of the cafe. They gained a few stares at their linked arms but Tendou talked the whole way with such a level of excitement and enthusiasm that Aone barely noticed the stares for once.


End file.
